


The Bourne Proposal

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Bourne (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from the Bourne series and are making nothing from this story.Summary: When Landy sends unexpected help, it leads to a new life.
Relationships: Jason Bourne/Aaron Cross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Bourne Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Explicit sexual situations; M/m D/s relationship; Spoilers for the Bourne movies; spanking; AU  
> Pairing: Aaron Cross/Jason Bourne  
> Authors: Cat2000 and Hope1iz

The news report he'd seen played over and over in Aaron Cross' mind. He couldn't shake the instinctual feeling that Jason Bourne's actions were responsible for the ending of his own program; for the subsequent murder of several people. And the phone call he'd received had only made those suspicions grow stronger.

She hadn't outright told him that Jason Bourne was responsible, but he could read between the lines. And he would have thought it was a trap, only Pamela Landy was prominent in the public eye. Saying and doing all the right things.

And now giving him information, she had to know would send him after Bourne.

Still, even as he checked the video feed he'd hacked into, smiled charmingly at the flight attendant and put his tablet away...Cross didn't really know how he was going to handle Bourne. Too many people had died already. Adding another one wasn't going to solve anything. And Landy had to have something different in mind...unless she'd turned on Bourne as well.

The plane was landing on the airway and Cross prepared himself to move.

***

Jason was tired. He'd hoped, even after everything, that finding out the truth would enable him to just slip into obscurity. Hide for what remained of his life. He didn't doubt he'd die young; he'd burned a lot of people in his attempts to escape, find the truth, and then make Marie's murderers pay. Still, he'd hoped after he'd helped Pamela Landy (and she'd helped him) that he'd be left alone.

Instead, Pamela was fighting charges of treason. (He hoped she was acquitted. She'd done what was necessary and he had no doubt she would have been killed if she _hadn't_ done what she did.) And he was still being hunted. They'd killed Nikki. And yeah, Nikki had known the risk. But...

Jason clenched his fist and jogged left instead of right. He tried to change his route at least every other day, so that no one could pin a pattern on him. Paranoia was the only reason he was still alive. Otherwise, he might have believed Heather Lee and not bugged her... not discovered she was no better than the others who wanted to drag him back or have him killed.

It was lonely, though. Not being able to trust anyone.

***

Aaron was patient. Had to be, really. He'd never have survived as long as he had if he'd gone rushing directly and headlong into bad situations. So, he'd bided his time. Waited. Watched.

And his patience was rewarded. Jason Bourne tried not to show any patterns, but by doing so, he left a pattern that Aaron could follow. This was the third day Aaron had been observing the other man. Now, even though he still wasn't sure what his plan was, he decided it was time to act.

Just as if he was another jogger, Aaron levelled his pace to draw up alongside the other man. He matched his stride to Jason's and spoke in a low voice. "Landy's worried about you." It was the only thing that made sense. He'd broken with the program, after all. She hadn't sent him after Bourne to kill him. She'd sent him to....

Well, Aaron wasn't exactly clear on that point yet.

Only intense training and the fact that there were numerous innocent people around kept Jason from responding in a violent manner. He'd known Aaron was there. He always knew what was around him. But he'd still been caught by surprise when the other man approached him. He'd been prepared for a fight, not a declaration of worry. "I can take care of myself..." he muttered, turning down another side street with less people to witness if he had to fight for his life. He'd grown fond of this town and didn't want to leave if he didn't have to.

Aaron didn't hesitate to follow Jason down the side street, but he didn't move to draw a gun or make any threatening movements. "That what you're doing right now? I've been watching you for three days, Bourne. Gotta say, I think she's right to be worried. I'm still not sure what her angle was in sending me after you...maybe because we're not so different. Both been used and discarded like trash. Am I wrong?"

Jason shot Aaron a dirty look. "Right now, I'm running. I'm not entirely certain what you saw that makes you think her worry is justified. I've known you were there from almost the beginning." He slanted a look in Aaron's direction. "I don't remember you, though. Were you Treadstone? Or one of the later ones?"

"Only knew it as The Program," Aaron answered. "All of the other agents? They're dead. Got taken out. Same as the scientists who were monitoring us." He didn't mention that he'd managed to save one of them; better to keep that knowledge to himself for the time being. "You look like you haven't been sleeping well. Maybe not at all. Nightmares keeping you awake?"

Jason snorted faintly. "What do you think?" He didn't comment on all the deaths. It didn't surprise him. They didn't want any evidence left that could point back to them. Look at how many were sent after him. Those that were killed in the effort to hide things. And none of the operatives or scientists in any of the programs were _truly_ innocent. They had to know what they did was questionable, at best. It was one of the hazards of the job. Still. "You lose anyone close?" he asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer, but needing to know if he owed this man an apology.

"I didn't meet anyone in The Program until they started taking us out," Aaron replied. "There was one I could have got to know, but they sent a drone at the hut he sheltered in. Wiped him out. Pure chance I was out at that point." He kept his stance open. Relaxed. "They turned on me, same as they turned on you. I figure that can make us allies. Enemy of my enemy and all that goes along with it."

"People who ally with me tend to get killed. Or next to..." Jason said. Even Pam Landy was fighting for her life. As far as he knew, treason was still punishable by death; and that's what they'd accused her of.

"I'm enhanced. Probably same level of skill as you," Aaron replied. "And I survived the culling already." He eyed Jason. "You take any chems? Or was that reserved just for my program?"

"Chems?" Jason asked curiously. He'd only researched the info he'd found enough to know they hadn't stopped their clandestine programs. And to find out what countries and people had been affected. He hadn't looked to see how the recruits had been trained.

"Pills. Medication," Aaron clarified. "Blue and green. Far as I know, all of the ones in my program were taking them. They're not necessary now, though. I take it you weren't on them."

"These...chems? Made you able to do the things we do?" Jason wrinkled his nose. "...No. I... I was the first. Everything I am was due to extreme training and conditioning." He smiled mirthlessly. "Torture until said torture felt like a pat on the back and wouldn't cause me to blink an eye."

"Explains the nightmares," Aaron commented, a more sympathetic note creeping into his voice. "You're on the run. Don't have anyone at your back or by your side. Explains why she sent me to you." He held his hand out. "Aaron Cross."

Jason paused before hesitantly reaching out and taking Aaron's hand. "Jason Bourne. But I guess you knew that..." he said quietly.

Aaron nodded. "You don't need to go it alone anymore," he commented.

"What exactly are you suggesting? I'm trying to stay hidden. I want nothing to do with the agency or their programs anymore." Jason had been keeping an eye out the whole time they talked.

"You think I do?" Aaron replied. "They turned on me. I don't owe them anything. But the way I see it, there's no point in both of us being alone. You don't want someone they'll kill or turn? I can promise you neither of those things will happen to me."

Jason swallowed. "Can't say you're wrong." Taking a breath and stretching, he looked around again. "I'm assuming you know where I live?"

"Of course." Aaron smiled. "But I think it's only polite to allow you to show me."

Jason snorted again, but he was smiling. "Keep up..." was all he said, before beginning to jog again.

Aaron began to jog alongside Jason, keeping pace easily with the other man. Despite his more relaxed words and nature, he was still keeping a watch just as Jason was.

Once they had reached the tiny house where he was living, he quickly looked around, taking note to make certain nothing was out of place. He opened the door and motioned Aaron forward.

Aaron moved inside, taking note of where everything was...exits, rooms, anywhere someone could sneak in or potentially hide. "Got any traps set up?"

"A few. Mostly around windows. I set some at the front and back doors before I go to sleep. And the neighbor has a dog. It barks if anyone it doesn't know comes around." Jason smiled. "Maybe I should get a dog...."

"Probably wouldn't be so good if we need to move out quickly," Aaron commented. "Mind if I check the traps? I might be able to add a few of my own. Anyone after one of us won't necessarily be expecting both of us."

"Yeah. Go for it." Jason didn't comment further on a dog. He knew Aaron was right.

Aaron moved over to begin checking the traps that Jason had pointed out, adding a few of his own in place too. "How long have you been here for?" he asked.

"Three months. I don't normally stay longer than that. Last time I was in a place longer..." He paused and swallowed, thinking of Marie.

Aaron straightened and walked over, reaching a hand out and lightly squeezing Jason's shoulder. "You lost someone important."

"She saved me. If it hadn't been for her... I would have given up or given in..." Jason admitted. "And I got her killed."

"You can't take responsibility for people who die," Aaron said softly. "You didn't kill her. You shouldn't blame anyone but the person who had the knife. Or pulled the trigger."

"I guess you're right. I have enough death that I actively caused without adding the ones I'm indirectly responsible for. Still. It feels like my fault. If she hadn't loved me, she'd be alive." Jason looked down. "Soon as you're done, I've got a couple of steaks. We can grill them over the fire in the fireplace."

Aaron smiled. "I'm done. Ready to eat. Airplane food's not the greatest." He squeezed Jason's shoulder again. "You'd feel better if you could let go of that guilt."

Jason made a noncommittal humming noise, heading into the kitchen to get the steaks. "You wanna get the fire started?" he asked, as he pulled them out of the fridge and began to prep them for grilling. "And how do you feel about fire baked potatoes?"

"All good," Aaron replied cheerfully, moving over to get the fire started.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in front of the fire, waiting for the potatoes to get nearly finished before putting the steaks in. They each held beers in their hands. "I'll never be able to let the guilt go. There's too much...." Jason suddenly whispered.

"Never say never," Aaron responded. "There are catalysts that can help. I served in the army before being recruited to the program and one Lieutenant used a more unconventional, old-fashioned form of discipline."

"Yeah? I guess if it worked, good for them. I've been punishing myself in varying ways. Only helps a short while." Jason shrugged, before pulling out the potatoes and the steaks, plating them and handing one to Aaron.

Aaron took the plate with a nod of thanks and began to eat. After a few mouthfuls, he commented, "Probably isn't so effective to try and punish yourself. You'd need to trust someone else to do it. Trust someone else to be in control. Because if you're in control, it's not really punishment."

"Do you think you would ever be able to trust someone else to be in control of you? After everything that's happened and what they did?" Jason asked. He looked at Aaron sincerely.

"I think there are good people out there," Aaron said, his voice soft. "People who can be trusted. And I'm not saying I'm a good man, far from it, but you can trust me."

"I don't know if I'm able to trust anymore. Not that... you can't be trusted. But that I can't trust...." Jason slowly began to eat.

Aaron shrugged and continued to eat. "The offer's there. If you want to try."

"Maybe someday. Let's see if we can be around each other without wanting to kill each other first..." Jason smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Aaron finished the food on his plate and took it into the kitchen to wash it and his utensils.

Jason followed with his own plate and utensils. "So, Landy called you about me. Despite all her own problems...."

"Like I said. Worried." Aaron finished cleaning up and moved so that Jason could do the same. "She didn't tell me in so many words that she wanted me to join forces with you, but I read between the lines."

"I guess that's not the oddest thing I've ever had happen. Would be nice if she could have given a bit more of a clue what she intended us to do together. Since I haven't been doing any jobs lately," Jason said.

"What have you been doing? Apart from hurting yourself deliberately?" Aaron asked.

"Who said I was deliberately hurting myself?" Jason protested. "I mean. I have gotten hurt a few times, but that's because of jobs I took."

"You say you've been punishing yourself," Aaron said. "Even if that's not physical pain, it's still emotional pain." He frowned. "You shouldn't be taking jobs where you get hurt."

"Gotta make money. Can't do it in a way that draws attention or leaves a trail. Easiest jobs are underground fight clubs..." Jason shrugged.

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "So, you can fulfil your need to constantly punish yourself? I think we'll be finding different jobs to take on. Ones that don't end with one of us injured."

"And what jobs would those be? We can't give our real identities. Legal places won't hire without proper paperwork. Fighting makes a lot of money quick, so I only have to do it once a week, if that..." Jason glanced at Aaron.

"We get paperwork. Forge it. Forge identities," Aaron replied. "I'm not talking about switching between different identities. We decide on our names and our lives. We make sure we have a history in the system."

Jason paused. "What if we get made? Have to move?"

"The deeper we put in roots, the less chance there is of that happening," Aaron answered. "But we'll have contingency plans, of course."

"I... I guess I could try it. Can run if we need to," Jason agreed.

"We'll go legit." Aaron smiled. "No more fighting clubs."

"Yeah. Legit... I don't remember the last time I was legit." Jason sounded amused.

"You know what they wouldn't be looking for?" Aaron commented. "A married couple."

"That'd make it kinda difficult if you wanted to date... not that I plan on getting close to anyone, but you shouldn't be forced into celibacy...." Jason observed.

Aaron shrugged. "Honestly? I'm not really that interested in dating, myself, either."

"I guess that makes things easier, then. Just wanted to make sure. You don't have someone you need to worry about and all..." Jason glanced toward Aaron.

"Not anymore," Aaron answered. "She wasn't interested in living on the run. I helped her get set up. We parted on good terms."

"So... now that you're planning to make a legit identity, or at least as legit as possible, given the circumstances, you wouldn't rather do so with her?" Jason asked, to be certain.

"Honestly, I don't really see a future with her," Aaron answered. "I saved her from some bad guys. But her work's important to her. And I was already moving out when the call from Landy came."

"Yeah." Jason grabbed a towel and began to dry everything in the dish rack so he could think. Aaron had an answer for everything. And Jason couldn't outright accuse him of lying; he didn't know his situation enough to know if it was a lie or not. Just because he and Marie had wanted to stay together, despite everything, didn't mean everyone did. And honestly, if he'd realized that she would be killed in the program's efforts to get to him, if he thought doing so would protect her, he'd have used any excuse to leave her behind just so she'd live.

Of course, Aaron also seemed to have a good reason for all his suggestions on how the two of them could stay together. Which begged the question, why? Aaron didn't owe him anything. In fact, it seemed as if Jason's actions had made his life more difficult. The only reason Jason had let things go as long as they had was because, if Aaron had been sent to kill him, he wouldn't have made contact. He'd have just attacked. It would be a lot easier; well, no... not easier, but it would at least clear up a few questions, if Jason could somehow talk to Pam Landy and find out what the hell she was thinking, sending Aaron after him. He hadn't seen her since he'd found the facility where Jason Bourne came into existence. How did she know where he was? And how or why did she think he needed Aaron Cross' help?

To be honest, that was the most worrisome thing in the whole situation. He'd been off-grid. _No one_ should have known where he was, unless he'd somehow been careless. But if he'd been careless, it wouldn't have been Pam Landy that found him. She wasn't in any position to know or find out anything. Not anymore. So, either Aaron Cross was lying about it being Landy to send him, or he was leaving out details about how he found him. He glanced at Aaron. If he wanted to kill him, he _would_ have tried already. The only other option was the program wanted him back under their control and Aaron was supposed to bring him in. Or... he heard the neighbor's dog start barking. _Or keep him in one place long enough for a retrieval team to arrive_.

He slowly reached for one of the steak knives, ears listening for any sound; body tuned to the air around him. Waiting for the attack to come. The dog stopped barking, but he was still listening and waiting.

Aaron cocked his head to one side, listening to the same sound Jason had. That and the other man's reaction to it set him very firmly on edge and he reached for his gun in its holster, drawing it and cocking the weapon. "Take it you weren't expecting company at all." His voice was low, pitched just enough that no one outside would be able to hear him. His eyes flickered around, looking at each of the potential entrances an enemy could use. "They're more likely to come in through one of the windows. Might be expecting traps." He gave a feral smile. "I'd ask if they might be after me or you, but I don't think that's important. Like I said. Enemy of my enemy."

Aaron wasn't _wrong_ , exactly. They _did_ come in through the windows. They _also_ came in through the doors, though. It didn't matter, because Jason acted on instinct. Three of them were down before they'd even landed fully and Jason had one of their guns and was aiming at the ones streaming in from the other room before he could answer Aaron. The one whose gun he'd taken had a knife in his throat. "They look familiar to you?"

Aaron reacted quickly and without thought. He didn't waste any bullets, firing off as soon as he had line of sight. As soon as he could be certain of a kill shot. The fact he'd viraled out was a huge help; he was able to time his movements perfectly, bringing down more than a half dozen before he had to reload. "Not anyone _I_ know," he responded.

"Yeah. Me either. So not from either of our programs... probably..." Jason grunted as the gun he had ran out of bullets, grabbing another off one of the bodies of their attackers. "You got your bag close?"

"Of course." Aaron grinned. "Never let it out of my sight." He resumed firing, hooking his leg back to grab his bag, all without taking his eyes off the attackers.

"I've got a go bag stored at another location. If we run for it, I can pick it up on our way out of town..." He kept his voice low, so only Aaron would hear. "Police will be here soon and I'd rather not draw them into a death trap."

Aaron nodded and took out three more of the thugs, clearing a way towards one of the windows. He quickly headed for it, snapping off another couple of shots, expecting Jason would take advantage of the cleared way.

Jason quickly followed Aaron, guarding their back while Aaron cleared them a way through. As soon as Aaron was through the window, he followed, taking off into the woods behind the house. Their assailants would have to follow on foot, which would be to his and Aaron's advantage, especially if they were able to get far enough ahead that they lost their pursuers for even a few moments. There was an entrance to the sewers that they could take to the bus station (where his go bag was stored) and they could hotwire a car to escape.

Once again, Aaron kept pace easily with Jason. As they ran, he holstered his gun and took out a knife. If anyone did follow them, he didn't want the sound of shooting to give away their position to the others.

Jason could hear Aaron behind him... their pursuers not too far behind them both. He glanced over his shoulder. The pursuers were far enough behind they couldn't be seen. It would have to be enough. Veering sharply left, counting on Aaron to keep up, he quickly shifted a log out of the way and motioned Aaron into a hole. Closer inspection revealed metal rungs going downward.

Aaron moved swiftly and silently, leaving behind as little evidence of his passing as possible. Without hesitation or pausing, he began climbing down the rungs.

Jason followed after, pausing just long enough to shift the log back into place to cover the entrance. The ladder went down twenty feet and then there was a drop of six feet onto muck covered concrete. He took lead again, having memorized where the tunnels led. He knew which one would get him closer to the bus station without exiting into a crowd of people.

Aaron kept up with Jason, eyes darting around, taking in everything about where they were. His knife was back in his hand, but he'd palmed it, so no glimmer of metal risked giving him away.

Jason moved stealthily through the sewer, keeping an ear open for sounds of pursuit. He didn't hear anything, indicating they'd lost the pursuers, but he continued on as if they were still being chased. He led Aaron through several twists and turns, but eventually, they reached another ladder. Behind the ladder, in a hollowed-out spot in the concrete, Jason pulled out a nondescript pack. "Bus station is above us. This exits into a tiny room just off a maintenance hall. We can get a bus ticket, or steal a car."

"They might be more likely to suspect us of stealing a car," Aaron commented. "Might be better off getting a bus ticket. If we need to switch out later, we can."

Jason nodded, quickly climbing up the ladder and opening the trapdoor covering the hole. There was no one in the closet, so he climbed out of the hole and moved to the side so Aaron could exit. He quickly glanced over himself to make sure he didn't have mud or blood anywhere visible, then opened his pack and pulled out a metal lock box. Inside the box were stacks of money on one side and fake IDs on the other. He pulled out one of the stacks, quickly shoving the box back into his pack. "This should be enough for two tickets. Preference on where?"

Aaron shrugged. "Anywhere you want. Just let me know. I'll get started on building us backgrounds. History." He tapped his pack. "Got everything I need in here."

"Eeny, Meeny, Miney it is, then..." Jason shouldered his own pack, pocketed the money and ID he'd taken out and then carefully opened the closet door and peered out. Seeing the coast clear, he opened the door fully and exited. Waiting long enough for Aaron to follow him out, he made sure the trap door was down, everything was the way it should be and closed the door. He then calmy walked down the hall to where it branched into the terminal. No one was paying any attention at all. He got into the shortest line, not caring what destination it was for.

Aaron walked alongside Jason and, once they were standing in the line, he reached out and he grabbed the other man's hand. His smile was wide, the look on his face adoring. As he'd said, the people after them would be less likely to suspect a married couple. He fully expected Jason to take his cue.

Jason tensed minutely, but only Aaron would be able to tell. He shifted so that they were standing closer together and took on a more submissive and non-threatening stance. If no one would be looking for him as part of a married couple, they certainly wouldn't be looking for him as the submissive partner in a married couple. Anyone asking questions would ask the wrong ones... and get the wrong answers as a result.

Aaron gently squeezed Jason's hand; both to sell their role and to provide some measure of reassurance. He kept watch on the line in front of them, even as he wrapped his arm around Jason's waist; pulling the other man in closer and tighter. Almost protectively. Reacting to Jason's act by responding in a more dominant way.

When they reached the front of the line, Jason asked in a quiet drawl, "Two tickets to New Orleans, please...."

Aaron smiled at the woman manning the desk and leaned in to nuzzle against Jason's neck, before kissing his cheek.

Jason glanced around in a bashful manner, blushing, but pressed closer to sell the act. He noticed the woman wasn't paying any mind at all. Most people were doing their best not to stare. People averting their gaze from PDA was in their favor as well, so he counted it a win and shifted his head just enough to catch the corner of Aaron's lips with a furtive kiss. Looking forward again and handing the woman the required cash, he took their tickets and handed one to Aaron.

Aaron took his ticket and squeezed Jason's hand again. "Let's go, honey. I can't wait to start our new life together." He grinned.

Jason let a crooked, boyish grin form on his face and nodded at the woman as he and Aaron turned from the window and moved to where their bus was already loading. They'd managed to get the tickets before they stopped selling them for this particular bus. It went against every instinct he had to lead and protect to let Aaron 'take charge' and lead him onto the bus, finding their seats and stowing their bags. He was itching to push the other man into the seat closest to the window, so he could have the aisle, but the act he'd started in the terminal of being submissive needed follow through, so he let Aaron direct him where to sit.

Aaron had grabbed a couple of items from his pack and he sat down next to Jason, taking the aisle seat. He still had hold of the other man's hand and it took little effort at all to slip a golden wedding band onto Jason's ring finger. A second later, he was wearing a matching one.

Jason blinked at the ring now on his finger, but didn't question it. He could ask later, in private. Instead, he just continued to smile softly, leaving his hand in Aaron's and trying to act as besotted and in love as possible. All while keeping an eye out the window, in case their pursuers had found them.

Aaron wrapped his other arm around Jason's shoulders, leaning in to kiss the other man. He seemed relaxed. Happy to be with his husband. At the same time, he was scanning everything. Taking in all that surrounded them, both inside the bus and outside.

Jason let himself be drawn in, letting his lashes lower enough that he could still see around them, and returned the kiss, letting Aaron take over that as well, since the other man was in a better position to see and would know the best time to pull apart. Jason could feel the bus backing up and then taking off.

Aaron's fingers grazed down Jason's arm, over his hip and down his leg. The movement was more instinctual than planned. He was watching the surroundings outside, but let himself follow his instincts when it came to Jason too. That was the main reason why he lightly nipped the other man's lips; so focused on being aware of their surroundings and less so on his body's apparently natural urges. It had been a long time....

Jason was a bit surprised at the nip. He knew he could pull back. They'd gone long enough to sell their act and the bus was moving now. So, he thought they were safe, at least for the moment. He hadn't had any affection since Marie, though. Even though he and Nikki had cared for and looked out for one another, there was no physical involvement. Jason found himself responding to the gentle nipping by opening his mouth and surrendering to Aaron's unspoken demand.

It was second nature for Aaron to gently push his tongue into Jason's mouth. The hand that had moved to Jason's leg transferred to the other man's hip. He pulled Jason in tighter against himself.

Jason would have blushed if he heard the needy whimper that came from his own throat as Aaron deepened the kiss. He was too focused on the feeling of being taken over as the other man's tongue plundered his mouth.

Aaron let his tongue explore Jason's mouth. At the same time, his hands gently roamed over the other man's body. He didn't pull any clothing loose, but he did rub, squeeze, stroke...Jason's hips, arms, back....

Jason finally had to pull away to breathe. When he did, he looked into Aaron's eyes. His own pupils were blown, his eyes confused but not upset. He softly cleared his throat and whispered, "We have sixteen hours before we arrive. Should prolly catch some sleep...." He didn't pull away and only let go of Aaron (when had he tangled his hands in the front of the other man's shirt?) long enough to pull a blanket out of the seat pocket in front of them and clumsily shake it open to drape haphazardly over both of them.

"You're right," Aaron agreed. "Sleeping would be a good idea." His hands were still on Jason's body; still rubbing and stroking and squeezing. And with the blanket in place, he felt a bit bolder. He let one hand slide up gently under Jason's shirt.

Shivering at the skin-on-skin contact, Jason slid down into the seat and shifted until he was comfortable, half lying on Aaron, his head on the other man's shoulder. He didn't protest the familiarity. It had been too long and it felt good. Comforting.

Aaron brushed a kiss against Jason's head; stroked up along the other man's back. He rubbed and squeezed, finding tense, tired muscles and rubbing the knots out under his hand. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He murmured the words into Jason's hair. "Since anyone touched you without the intent to cause you pain."

"Marie was the last..." Jason admitted against Aaron's chest. "Couldn't bring myself to find the usual outlets...."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Aaron slid his other hand up Jason's back. He pulled the shirt free, making sure the blanket was secure enough to cover the other man's torso. "I can't do much more than touch or kiss when we're on the bus. When we're off it? I can give you attention in the way you need."

Jason took a slow breath, his eyes drifting closed. He _hadn't_ been sleeping well. Aaron had been right about that. Now that adrenaline was wearing off and he was relatively safe, it was entirely too easy to relax under Aaron's hands. He nuzzled closer. It was entirely to keep up their act. That was all. "What do I need?" he found himself asking, curious as to what _Aaron_ thought he needed.

"Specifically? I think you need someone else to take over and give you pleasure." Aaron whispered the words into Jason's ear, his fingers stroking and rubbing over the other man's bared back. "And I would stretch you out on a bed, because that would be more comfortable. Touching you like this. But kissing, too. All over."

Jason shivered slightly, _snuggling_ close. "You think I need to let someone else be in control?" His whisper barely reached Aaron's ears this time, as he nuzzled against him.

Aaron let his lips brush over Jason's ear as he whispered, "I think you need to let someone in. Let them take care of you. Take you in hand. Help you let go of that guilt festering inside." He rubbed his hand down Jason's spine, rubbing the small of his back.

Jason sighed softly, relaxing further. He didn't think that was possible. Still... "How?"

"Spanking." Aaron murmured the answer into Jason's ear. "It's an unconventional way of helping, but it's personal. Given to someone you care about. No huge amount of pain involved. Just pants and underwear down. Bare ass. Bare palm."

Jason blinked at that and quivered slightly, before leaning back just enough to look into Aaron's face. To see if he was serious.

Aaron moved one hand from Jason's back to touch the side of his face. "It's not about unbearable pain, but a release of emotions. Of guilt. And I'm certain you need that."

Jason thought about it. He couldn't honestly say Aaron was wrong. He lay his head back on Aaron's chest. They were still keeping up the act, after all. "You think that's why nothing else I did, worked?" His voice was sleepy.

"I told you. Punishing yourself doesn't work, because you're the one in control of it." Aaron stroked his fingers through Jason's hair. "I'm gonna take that control." He rubbed low down, against Jason's backside. "Starting now. You need to sleep."

Jason felt like he should protest, but he _was_ tired. And they were still keeping up their act, even if no one else was watching. He shifted slightly so that he was lying more on Aaron, enabling the other man to hold onto him more tightly, or rub his body however he wanted. The blanket was fully covering him. He wasn't worried about showing anything he shouldn't. He closed his eyes obediently.

Aaron stroked and rubbed his hands over Jason's back and down over his backside. His arms were tight around the other man and he rested his lips against Jason's head, kissing gently every so often.

Jason couldn't immediately fall asleep, no matter how tired he was. No matter how good it felt having Aaron hold him. He squirmed slightly, trying to relax enough to sleep, but there was tension, no matter what.

Aaron could feel Jason squirming and he made a decision, following his instincts once again. He loosened the other man's pants, pushing them down and clear off his backside. He then began to rub Jason's backside, before giving it a gentle pat.

Jason stiffened in surprise at Aaron's actions, but then it was as if a string had been cut and he went limp against the other man, accepting and submitting to Aaron's control and decision. He fell asleep to Aaron fondling his backside.

Aaron held Jason close and tight, stroking and rubbing down over his back and bottom. He slipped into a light doze.

***

Four hours later, Jason stirred because the bus was slowing, pulling into a rest stop for the driver to take his legally required break. To his consternation, when he woke, he discovered that certain parts of his body had taken note of Aaron's proximity and how he was touching Jason. There was no hiding it, with his pants having been pushed down. He had no clue how long he'd been pressing the ‘reaction’ against Aaron, though. Grunting softly, he hid his face against Aaron's chest. "Sorry...."

"Not a problem." Aaron stroked his fingers along Jason's hips; gently rubbed his bottom. "Didn't want to help you out with it while you were unconscious."

"You..." Jason's voice caught. "You don't have to. I... I can take care of it... in the restroom." He took a slow breath. He should be pulling his pants up so he could exit the bus. Only, he felt this urge to wait for Aaron's permission.

Aaron gently pulled Jason's pants into place, placing the other man's shirt back onto him. "I want to," he said. "It's a reaction I caused and I want to see it through to its conclusion."

Jason looked into Aaron's face at that. It seemed as if the other man meant it. "Okay..." he whispered, his voice catching again. He carefully shifted off of Aaron, so they could both get off the bus.

Aaron stood, folding the blanket neatly. Then, he grabbed Jason's hand, pulling the other man against his side and wrapping an arm around Jason's waist to guide him off the bus.

Jason let himself be led. It was starting to become less of an act, Aaron being in charge and Jason submitting. It wasn't raising any red flags in his head, though, so he didn't worry about it. He made sure to walk in such a way that Aaron blocked the view of his erection, though.

Aaron wasted no time in leading Jason to the restroom. It was deserted and there was a bigger stall at the end, so he led the other man into there and closed the door. Then, he turned Jason to face him and kissed him, gently and tenderly, while he started to tug the other man's pants down.

Jason returned the kiss until his pants were around his knees. He then carefully pulled away and turned to face the toilet, his back to Aaron. He twisted his head around enough to kiss Aaron's neck. "Aim right and we won't have to clean up as much..." he whispered.

Aaron kissed Jason's lips, then eased the other man's underwear down too. He wrapped an arm around Jason's waist, fingers gently grasping Jason's member. His other hand began to rub and knead Jason's backside.

Jason let out a shivering breath and whimpered softly as Aaron took control and began to manage him. It felt so good. Just firm enough to help him, but no firmer. It helped him feel safe. He found himself slipping slightly, leaning back against Aaron, giving the man more control.

Aaron kept his grip firm on Jason, stroking and gently manipulating his member. He brushed a kiss against Jason's neck; rubbing and kneading his backside and then moving his hand further up to do the same along Jason's back.

Jason whimpered again, softly and then his breath caught as he released _hard_ into the toilet. He didn't pull away from Aaron after it was done. The other man was still rubbing and squeezing his back... his bottom... and he liked it more than was probably hood for him. "D... do you need me to?" His voice was husky, with a hint of ease that hadn't been there before due to released tension.

"It's about you right now," Aaron murmured. "Don't worry about me." He kissed Jason's neck and rested his hand on the other man's hip. "There's plenty enough time for you to return the favor. After you get used to being taken care of."

Jason thought about that before slowly turning in Aaron's arms and hugging him. Pressing his face against Aaron's neck, he kissed gently before whispering, "Thank you." He didn't try to dress. He was feeling more like obeying Aaron or letting him make decisions was a good thing, not just an act.

Aaron hugged Jason close and then began to carefully dress the other man. He drew Jason in for a deep, lingering kiss, before murmuring, "When we're back on the bus, under the blanket, I'm gonna remove your shirt and pants again. So, I can touch and stroke and caress. Might not be as easy as laying you out on my bed, but I think it'll do."

Jason swallowed, surprised at the warm feeling the words gave him. He couldn't understand how Aaron would want to do this for him, take care of him, after Jason's actions had overturned his life. But he did. Jason found himself responding honestly, instead of just pretending for their act. "Yessir..." he whispered, almost shyly, glancing up at Aaron to see his reaction to _true_ submission.

Aaron stroked the side of his face, then leaned forward to kiss him again. "We'll pick up snacks and drinks, too. I've got supplies in my pack and I expect you have to, but we can probably get something a bit more substantial here." He wrapped his arm around Jason's waist, drawing him against his side.

"Yeah. Sounds good. How much time did they say we had before we have to be back on the bus?" Jason leaned on Aaron a bit more, waiting for him to lead them out.

"We've got...twenty minutes." Aaron glanced at his watch. Wrapping his arm tighter and more securely around Jason's waist, he led the other man to the small shop, buying them drinks and snacks, and then guided him back onto the bus.

Once on the bus, Jason took a moment to make sure everything was as they'd left it and there weren't any strangers on board. (He'd also checked under the bus. No bombs.) Satisfied they hadn't been followed and that there would be no nasty surprises, he settled back into the seat and shared his snack with Aaron. "Next stop is in another four hours..." he commented.

"Time enough for me to do what I promised." Aaron let one hand drop to Jason's thigh and squeezed lightly. "Under the blanket again, so I can take care of you."

Blushing slightly and confused because he never blushed, Jason carefully pulled the blanket up so it was under his chin, covering him and Aaron from the neck down.

As he'd promised, Aaron stripped Jason of his shirt and tugged his pants down, shifting the other man so that Jason was sprawled against him. He then began to rub, stroke and knead over Jason's body. He pressed soft, gentle kisses to skin his lips could reach.

Jason slowly relaxed as Aaron took control over and claimed his body. He nuzzled against the other man's neck and then put his head on Aaron's shoulder. He wasn't asleep, exactly, but he was enough under that he didn't have any control over his body's reactions to Aaron.

Aaron gently tugged Jason's underpants down, stroking, squeezing and kneading the other man's backside along with the rest of his body. He continued with the light, gentle kisses, wanting to make sure Jason gained only pleasure from this and no pain.

Jason gave Aaron a cross-eyed, bleary smile and kissed him back when his lips were close enough to kiss without moving his head. "You like doing this..." he accused, in a bemused voice.

"Yes," Aaron agreed. "I like touching you. Stroking you. I normally follow my instincts and they don't steer me wrong. And right now, my instincts are telling me you need this. To be taken care of. Touched in a way that gives you pleasure. You don't deserve to feel pain. To be in pain. That's why, when we're settled in New Orleans, I'm going to keep control. I'm going to spank you."

Jason shivered at the words and hid his face against Aaron's chest. He didn't argue. He was beginning to think Aaron was right and he needed to be spanked.

Aaron moved his hand to the back of Jason's head, holding it gently, letting his fingers run through the strands. "I'm here to stay," he whispered. "With you. Taking care of you. Taking control of you. You're not alone. Not anymore."

"Okay..." Jason whimpered. He wasn't used to being controlled. But the words left him with such a strong longing... a yearning... that he thought he needed what Aaron was offering. He shifted slightly so he was even more on top of Aaron. Again, it was obvious what effect Aaron's actions had on him, but he didn't hide it.

Aaron's fingers glided gently over Jason's hips and round again to brush against his bottom. They slipped between the cheeks a few times. Once again, he began to kiss Jason's body where he could reach.

Jason was able to keep from making any noises that would draw attention. He wasn't able to hold himself still. He began to squirm, pressing up and into Aaron's hands, silently encouraging the other man to explore. He mouthed at Aaron's chest, nuzzling and kissing.

"Good." Aaron whispered the word into Jason's ear. "You're being so good for me." He squeezed low down on one thigh, the action more possessive and dominant than he'd initially planned. He did the same to the other thigh, then returned to exploring between Jason's cheeks.

Jason shivered at the words. He _wanted_ to be good for Aaron. He kissed and nuzzled his future lover's chest some more. (That's what Aaron was. His future lover. He wanted to be taken apart and remade by the other man.) He arched his back just enough to give Aaron easier access and let his own hands squeeze reflexively on his dominant's waist.

"So good." Aaron whispered the words and then kissed Jason's ear. "When we're safe in an apartment, I'm going to take you fully." He cupped Jason's bottom, squeezing the cheeks as his fingers glided along the other man's entrance.

Jason managed not to moan, though he did whimper slightly, just loud enough for Aaron to hear. He nuzzled up Aaron's chest until he passed the collar of Aaron's shirt and could kiss skin. He began to gently kiss and lick the hollow of Aaron's throat as he gently pushed his bottom against the other man's hand, wordlessly asking for more. The rubbing, squeezing and intimate touch felt _so_ good.

Aaron's touch remained gentle as he squeezed, rubbed and explored between Jason's buttocks. He shifted closer to Jason, encouraging the other man to continue with his own actions. He released one hand from Jason's bottom so that he could unbutton his own shirt, making it clear that he'd welcome more.

Jason smiled against Aaron's skin, slowly beginning to kiss his way back down. As soon as he was far enough down to do so, he brought the cover up over his head and then latched onto one of Aaron's nipples with his lips, sucking, licking and gently nibbling.

Faster breathing was the only sign Aaron gave that he was affected by Jason's actions, although there was a more obvious reaction from his member that began to stir. His fingers continued their own questing path, parting Jason's thighs so he could begin squeezing, rubbing and stroking along the inner parts, knowing the skin was more sensitive there.

Jason gave a happy little hum at feeling Aaron's reaction. He carefully unzipped Aaron's pants and maneuvered in such a way that he could free the other man's member. Reassured that the blanket completely covered them both, he shifted until he could take Aaron into his mouth, sucking and licking the shaft eagerly.

Aaron managed to keep his groan at a level that would only carry to Jason's ears. His fingers flexed on the other man's skin, gripping a little tighter before relaxing. His member continued to swell, responding instantly to the warm mouth wrapped around it.

Jason again gave a happy hum, the vibration carrying through to the shaft he was so eagerly milking. He moved his tongue, giving every part attention, sliding further and further down, trying to take it all in.

Aaron clamped his mouth shut over another groan. He could feel his member swelling to the point of release and he moved his hands, gently squeezing Jason's shoulders in warning.

Jason took a deep breath and then pushed down until his nose was buried in the coarse curls surrounding Aaron's shaft, the other man sliding into his throat. He convulsively swallowed around him, waiting for his 'reward'.

Aaron managed to keep his verbal reactions to a minimum, but his whole body shuddered with the force of his orgasm. He released almost violently into Jason's mouth, fingers tightening their hold on the other man for a second.

Jason swallowed quickly, desperately, wanting, needing to take all of Aaron's release. By the time Aaron was through, his member limp against Jason's tongue, Jason needed to breathe again. He slowly and gently released, sliding off, making certain nothing was left behind or spilled, every bit of evidence swallowed down. And then he took a deep, slow breath.

"You didn't have to do that," Aaron whispered. "Not to say that I'm not grateful, or I didn't enjoy it...but I was hoping to make you feel good."

Jason carefully shifted until his head was on Aaron's shoulder. He was still covered from the neck down by the blanket. He was still laying half on Aaron. He finally glanced up at the other man and gave a semi-naughty look. "I do feel good," he whispered. "I wanted to. And you let me. That felt _really_ good."

"I've taken control of you." Aaron threaded his fingers through Jason's hair. "That doesn't mean you're not free to act." He brushed a gentle kiss over the other man's mouth.

Jason returned the kiss, the naughtiness easing into something indecipherable. "I know..." he finally whispered. "...Still. You _let_ me." He didn't want to explain, in a bus full of people, that Aaron had trusted him not to hurt or harm and that meant as much, _if not more_ , than Aaron proving he wasn't looking to make him a slave. After all, they both knew, if Jason decided he didn't like the arrangement, he could disappear before Aaron realized he was unhappy. Aaron only had as much control over Jason as Jason allowed him to take.

Aaron stroked his fingers along Jason's cheek and whispered against the other man's mouth, "I trust you." The words were soft, only enough that Jason could hear and no one else, but they were honest and true.

Jason smiled again, gentle... peaceful, then pressed his lips more firmly to Aaron's, kissing in a way that left no room for doubt that Jason also trusted him. He then put his head back on Aaron's shoulder and snuggled. "Think we stop again in three hours; it'll be a longer stop, so people can eat and the drivers change... " he whispered, letting his eyes drift closed. He hadn't had good sleep, in ages. Being as safe as possible on a bus with a man more than capable of defending _both_ of them? He was relaxed in a way he hadn't been for a very long time and was having difficulty _not_ falling asleep.

Aaron slid his hands down to clasp Jason's waist, wrapping them gently but firmly around him to keep him in place. "Sleep," he murmured into the other man's ear. "I have you. I'll watch your back." He gave a gentle squeeze to Jason's buttock.

"I know you do..." Jason's whisper was nearly inaudible. He fell asleep quickly, Aaron's touch soothing him.

Aaron didn't move, keeping his arms wrapped securely around Jason. He allowed himself to touch and stroke as the other man slept, but it was more like light petting than anything firm or demanding.

***

Three hours later, the bus was pulling into the truck stop. The billboard under the sign identifying it listed a restaurant, shop and showers as amenities that could be found. Over the bus's speakers, the driver made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are stopping for our legally required break and when you return, my partner Anna will take over driving. We will be here for an hour and a half so everyone can eat. Thank you."

Jason had stirred as the bus was slowing down and pulling in. He didn't move to get up, though. Once again, Aaron's gentle touch had roused him. He breathed deep and slow to get it to go down. Also, his clothes were around his knees and hitched up under his arms. He needed to fix himself before attempting to get up.

Aaron let his fingers brush over Jason's skin and through his hair before he carefully pulled the other man's clothing back into place. He then fixed his own and helped Jason to stand, holding the other man's hand. "A shower might be a good idea," he murmured into Jason's ear.

"Yeah... that'd be nice!" Jason grinned at the idea of getting the grime of the sewers and the fight they'd been in off of him. And clean clothes. He held Aaron's hand, keeping the persona of shy and unthreatening husband. He let Aaron lead him out.

Aaron led him off the bus, wrapping his arm around Jason's waist to draw him tight against his side. As his eyes swept over their surroundings, he asked softly, "Shower or cooked meal first?"

Everyone else was heading for either restrooms or restaurant. Jason slanted his head toward the showers. "Shower? By the time we're done, the crowd should have gone down a bit..." He grabbed his and Aaron's bags, so they could change clothes, and walked toward the cashier so they could rent one of the showers.

Walking alongside Jason, Aaron squeezed his hand and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. He whispered softly into the other man's ear, "Figure we can shower together." For emphasis, he gently squeezed Jason's waist.

Jason nodded. "Yessir..." he said, in a tone that indicated he liked that idea.

Before going up to the cashier to rent the shower, he quickly went through the shop and grabbed a laundry bag for their dirty clothes, a first aid kit (they hadn't really had a chance to check themselves for wounds after their fight to survive) and some travel shower supplies. He then grabbed a pair of sweat pants in his size and an oversized T-shirt. He had a change of clothing in his bag, but he didn't know when they'd be able to shop for more clothes and it would be nice to have more than two changes of clothing available. He also grabbed a pair of novelty socks. He couldn't find underwear, but he supposed that wouldn't matter too much on the bus, especially since the sweat pants would be comfortable. He looked at Aaron, to see if the other man had any items he wanted before going to shower.

Aaron grabbed similar items to Jason, thinking along the same lines. He held the items he'd picked up in his free hand, so that he could still hold onto Jason. He squeezed gently and brushed his fingers over the top of the other man's hand.

Walking with Aaron to the cashier, he paid for all the items, as well as for a shower rental. Once they'd paid, the cashier gave them the code to get into the shower. He grabbed their bags and walked with Aaron to the shower they'd been assigned and keyed in the code. He followed Aaron into the room and closed and locked the door behind them.

The shower room had two sections; the entry section which had a bench, a counter to put their supplies and a shelf with stacks of white towels. Next to the shelf was a bin to put the used towels once they were finished. There was also a sink and mirror, where they could brush their teeth. The second section was the shower itself. There was plenty of room for two people.

Once assured the door was locked and having set their bags and purchases on the counter, Jason turned to face Aaron. He'd taken over control in the shop; he wasn't certain that was okay. Even if he was 'allowed' to make decisions on his own.

Aaron reached out and closed his hands around Jason's waist. He drew the other man in close and kissed his neck, then began to slowly strip him of his clothes. He touched and stroked, leaning in to kiss every bit of skin he uncovered.

Jason shivered and let out a tiny whimper as he was kissed and undressed. Only Aaron would hear, but it was full of need, even if it was quiet. The erection he'd had on waking hadn't gone down fully, so it took very little for it to spring back to life.

Aaron slowly made his way down Jason's body, kissing and caressing. After undressing the lower half of the other man's body, he crouched in front of Jason. Grasped his hips. Took his member into his mouth.

Jason's soft gasp echoed in the room. His hands moved of their own accord, fingers slipping through Aaron's hair gently. "Feels good..." His voice was quiet... soft. He tried to hold still, but his hips rocked slightly and his member twitched. He was fully aroused and knew it wouldn't take much for him to release.

Aaron gently squeezed Jason's hips, working his mouth over the other man's member. He used the grip on Jason to hold him in place.

"A... Aaron...." He whimpered softly in warning. He didn't try to pull away, though. Aaron was in charge now. Even if he didn't have a firm grip on him, Jason would have waited for his instructions.

Aaron slid his palms round behind Jason's back, holding onto his bottom. With his fingers, he tapped out a message in code. Telling the other man to let go.

Letting out a tiny whimper, Jason released on Aaron's command. It was becoming entirely too easy to obey the other man. Let him take control. The last people who'd controlled him had killed Marie, killed Nikki, tried to kill him and Aaron. Still...he trusted Aaron. So, he let him control and told himself not to worry about it.

When his orgasm was over, he looked down at Aaron with a crooked smile, not realizing his eyes were watery. "Thank you...." He helped Aaron up, then began helping him remove his clothes. When they were both naked, he carefully shoved all the dirty clothing into the laundry-bag, then walked into the shower area and waited.

Aaron joined Jason in the shower area and reached out to turn on the water. He watched Jason carefully, watched his reactions, so he could adjust the temperature exactly right, where it would be comfortable for the other man. He then reached out, grasping Jason's hips, and tugged him gently forward, into a deep kiss.

Jason made a small nod when he was comfortable, immediately moving into Aaron's arms and opening for the kiss, letting his tongue lazily stroke over Aaron's when the older man pushed his tongue into his mouth to plunder. He let out a contented sigh, then slowly pulled away and picked up one of the items he'd bought.

Pouring some into his hand, he began to wash Aaron, starting with his hair, massaging his scalp firmly but gently, then rinsing. Pouring some more of the wash into his palm, he began stroking and massaging Aaron's shoulders, arms, back... the suds rinsing away under the shower spray as Jason washed him. Jason poured a little more into his palm and began to wash, massage, Aaron's thighs, calves, feet... by this time, Jason was knelt on the shower floor. Looking up at Aaron, he gave the other man a wicked grin and began to wash and massage his buttocks, hips and member.

Aaron's groan was louder now than it had been on the bus, even though it was still muffled under the spray of water. His hands ghosted over Jason's shoulders, squeezing gently, letting his fingers tangle in the wet strands of the other man's hair. "It feels good. When you touch me," he whispered...wanting the other man to have the verbal affirmation of his words along with the physical.

Jason's grin gentled and he leaned forward, kissing the tip of Aaron's member. "I'm glad. I want you to feel good." He continued to wash Aaron, letting the shower rinse. He couldn't help notice Aaron's physical reaction to his touch. Carefully standing, he quickly and efficiently washed his own hair and body. Then, hesitantly, he took Aaron's hand, thumb rubbing over the other man's palm. "Y... you said you'd take over. Control me. When we got to the apartment. I... I don't want to wait that long..." he whispered.

Putting a bit more of the wash on Aaron's fingers, he turned so his back was to Aaron, then leaned forward and braced himself against the wall, spread his legs so Aaron could fit between and pushed his backside out in offering. The wash would slick things enough...if Aaron wanted. Jason wasn't just offering his body, after all. He was offering obedience and submission to Aaron's decisions. If Aaron told him no, he'd be disappointed, but he'd accept it.

Stepping forward, Aaron gently stroked his fingers over Jason's hip and then kissed the side of his neck. "Thank you. I know what this means." He used the wash, slicking up his member. Then, gently grasping Jason's hips to hold him steady, he pushed inside...slowly, carefully, gently. At the same time, he kissed the back of the other man's neck several times.

Jason, held still, forcing himself not to clench or tighten up. It wasn't exactly comfortable at first, but Aaron moved slowly enough that he could adjust without any pain. By the time Aaron was all the way in, the kissing of his neck had begun to arouse him and feeling his Dom inside, stretching him, felt good. He let out his breath slowly, loosening up just that small bit more so Aaron could move inside him easily. "Thank you... feels good... right... need to belong to you..." he said softly.

Nuzzling Jason's neck, Aaron said softly, "You do. From now on. You're giving yourself to me and I'm taking it. Accepting what you're offering." He gently squeezed the other man's hips. "You're not just a toy to be used and discarded. I'm going to take care of you."

"I know you are... _will_. I... I look forward to it..." Jason turned his head enough to smile at Aaron and catch his lips in a quick kiss, before slanting his head and baring his neck to Aaron in an act of complete submission.

Aaron continued to kiss, thrusting slowly and gently inside the other man. He knew it was the first time and didn't want to do anything other than make it feel good for Jason. "You feel so good," he murmured. Then, with a small amount of humor, added, "Taste so good, too."

Jason huffed out in aroused amusement. "You can taste me anytime you want now. I belong to you..." He paused to let out a needy whine as Aaron stroked against his prostate. "C... can I taste you any time I want? You tasted good too..." He asked permission. He doubted Aaron would ever deny him anything he wanted if it wasn't bad for him, but if he was going to submit, he was going to do it right. That meant permission.

" _Any_ time," Aaron murmured against Jason's neck. His voice hitched slightly, betraying how close he was to his own release. His member swelling and growing inside the other man was a sure sign of that, too.

"Feel so good..." Jason whimpered, as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Aaron's swelling member. "Never thought I'd... I'd want this so much. Want to be yours. Want to belong and... and feel you like this. As much as possible..." He gasped as his own member was fully aroused, aching, close to release.

"It's not as comfortable in here, but next time, we'll be on the bed, where it'll be more comfortable for you," Aaron commented, murmuring the words into Jason's neck, emphasizing them with tiny, gentle kisses. "And next time, it'll be face to face. The next time I take you." He moved his fingers to gently stroke and caress Jason's member.

"M...me on my back? Legs open wide and knees up to my shoulders so you can take more easily?" His voice was breathy. "Where I can look in your eyes and see how much you want me? Own me?" His gasp caught in his throat and then he was spraying his release against the wall, his entrance clenching around Aaron's member in spasmic, grasping shudders.

Aaron's own release came over him mere seconds later. His hands tightened their hold on Jason's hips and he pressed a firmer kiss against his lover's skin. When he could talk normally, he whispered, "Yes. _Exactly_ like that."

Jason leaned weakly against the wall, breathing deep. "...Good..." he finally said. "I want that...." He stayed in place, letting the shower wash his release from his body. He wanted to hold Aaron inside as long as the other man would allow, so he didn't move, only nuzzling against Aaron when he moved his face close enough, he could do so.

Aaron kissed his shoulder and then his lips, murmuring softly, "We still have some time, but I want to get us dressed and have food and get to the bus ten minutes before we have to board. Just in case anything's been compromised."

"Yessir... what do you need me to do?" Jason asked. On his own, he knew exactly what he'd do. With Aaron, he'd wait for instructions.

"What you're best at," Aaron replied honestly. "I trust you to help me keep watch. I trust you at my back." He kissed Jason's shoulder. "When you're ready, I'll dry you off. Get you dressed. Then we'll get food. Find a nice little corner table."

Jason relaxed. By this point, Aaron had slipped out of him. He could feel the other man's release running out of him, down his leg. "Prolly need to rinse off a bit more... then I'll be ready," he said quietly. He shifted under the spray so that he'd be rinsed off.

Aaron shifted to grab the towels and began to dry Jason off, taking every opportunity to touch and kiss the other man's body.

Jason had come twice within the hour. As good as Aaron's actions felt, he could only hum in appreciation. He needed to eat before he'd be able to rouse again. Soon, they were both dressed and their belongings packed in their bags. Jason had a slight pink flush from all of Aaron's attention. "Food now?" He grinned crookedly.

"Food now," Aaron agreed. He grabbed Jason's hand and led him out of the shower room.

Jason grabbed all their bags and slung them over the shoulder opposite the hand Aaron was holding. He put them in the booth once they had been led to a table.

Aaron slid in next to Jason and scanned through the menu. "What looks good to you?" he asked.

"We'll have another four hours on the bus before we'll get another break... so... the grilled chicken should be safe." Jason smirked.

Aaron nodded. "I'll get that too," he commented. "Soda to drink." While it was unlikely one glass of wine would mess his reflexes up, he didn't want to take the chance. He gently squeezed Jason's hand.

"I'll have iced tea..." Jason squeezed back. "Pie for dessert? If there's time?" He smiled at Aaron.

"We have time." Aaron grinned at Jason. "I'm not letting you miss out on a full meal." He caught the eye of one of the waiters and ordered for both of them.

"Do you think we'll be able to hide? Have a few months of normal before we have to move again?" Jason asked, while they waited for their food.

"No reason why we shouldn't." Aaron leaned his shoulder against Jason's. "I've been working on putting down those roots I mentioned. Setting up social media profiles. Creating our identities." He was whispering the words in Jason's ear, under the guise of making out with his husband. He was also giving tiny kisses in between each word.

"Can't wait to see... were you putting this stuff up before you came for me?" He sounded a mixture of impressed and surprised. "How'd you know I'd cooperate?"

"I wasn't sure," Aaron admitted. "But I try to plan for every eventuality. Like you. Landy didn't tell me much. Had to read between the lines. You weren't a target and I wouldn't have taken you in, considering they turned on me too. Figure she pointed me towards you because she thought we needed to be together."

Jason nodded, scooting closer and nuzzling against Aaron's ear as he whispered, "I hadn't talked to her since she helped me find out about myself. She got indicted, so I avoided contact because I didn't want to make it more difficult for her. How did she even know I needed you?"

Aaron slid his hand down Jason's waist, grasping his hip in a gentle but firm hold. "She must have guessed you were in a bad place emotionally. I saw it straight away. You didn't have anyone. No one at your back, or at your side." He smiled. "You've got that now."

Jason nodded. "I figured I shouldn't have anyone. Did a lot of bad stuff for the program. Got good people killed...."

"We'll deal with that," Aaron promised. "When we're settled at the apartment in New Orleans." He gently pulled back as the waiter brought their food and drinks over, though stayed pressed against Jason's side.

Jason thanked the waiter, then waited for Aaron to begin eating before he started eating too. He was hungry, so conversation paused while he fed.

Aaron ate his food with a lot of appetite. When both of their plates were cleared, he caught the waiter's attention again and ordered the pie for dessert.

"I feel like I should send her a thank you, somehow. Although I get the feeling she might find out on her own it worked...." Jason sipped his tea and glanced at his watch. They'd have ten minutes to eat their pie and twenty minutes to double check the bus and make sure they were still safe.

"Postcard in the mail," Aaron commented. "If you want to tell her and thank her somehow." He began to eat his pie.

"That works. Postcard from somewhere not New Orleans." Jason grinned.

"Now that goes without saying." Aaron finished eating his pie and then sat back, patting the crumbs free with his napkin.

Jason finished his pie seconds later, then took a last sip of his tea and cleaned himself off with his napkin. "Gotta take a pit stop, then will go check everything..." he whispered, as he left cash on the table to pay for their meal.

Aaron nodded and stood, holding his hand out to grasp Jason's and guide the other man from the booth.

Jason slid out of the booth, letting Aaron lead him out. He made a quick stop at the restroom, then carried their bags back to the bus. He began checking, making certain everything was still safe and that no suspicious people were around. Once he'd done his own preparation, he glanced around, looking for Aaron.

Having carried out his own checks, it didn't take long before Aaron was at Jason's side once more. He took the other man's hand, leading him onto the bus and towards their seats. "Same as before," he murmured into Jason's ear.

"Yessir..." Jason said quietly, slipping into his seat. As soon as Aaron was next to him, he covered them both with the blanket and put his head on his lover's shoulder. Five minutes later, the bus was taking off.

Aaron gently pulled Jason closer, almost into his lap, while making sure they were still covered. He began to loosen his lover's clothing, giving him access to bare skin.

Jason smiled against Aaron's shoulder, snuggling close. He relaxed, letting himself fall asleep again, content to let his Dom touch him however he wanted, as long as he was being held.

Aaron just cuddled and held Jason close and tight to himself, rubbing his bare back in gentle, soothing motions.

Jason had got nearly eight hours of good sleep, even if it wasn't consecutive, so he only napped for about an hour before he was wide awake and just snuggling into Aaron. He had never been a snuggler before- his life didn't lend itself to the vulnerability it required- but they were trying to promote a role for those around them and in that role, he was a snuggler. The fact he liked it and wanted it was a bonus. He nuzzled against Aaron, just enjoying the closeness and intimacy. "Anything we should discuss before we get home?" he whispered.

"I think we've established that we're in a relationship here, outside of these roles we're playing." Aaron's voice was low enough to only carry to Jason's ears. Threading his fingers through his lover's hair, he continued, "I guess you haven't been in any relationships like this before, but I think I need to be clear on this. I might be in control and in charge, but that doesn't mean I want a slave."

"That's good..." Jason responded quietly, nuzzling. "I wouldn't make a very good one, if that's what you wanted."

Aaron kissed the top of his head. "You've given yourself to me. I won't abandon you. Or turn on you. And if something doesn't feel right, don't hesitate to tell me. A lot of people use safe-words to say stop or slow down."

"I trust you to stop if I need... and I don't play games. I won't tell you to stop unless I'm truly worried or scared..." Jason paused. "If it is something, I just need time on, I can say slower... if you want safe words, we can come up with something together."

"If you're happy with stop or slow, I'm happy with using those too," Aaron replied. "You trust me to stop if you need me to. I trust you to say if I need to stop. Or go slow."

"Yessir..." Jason smiled. "...Do you like me saying yessir? Or do you prefer something else? Or would you rather not have it be so obvious?" he whispered.

Rubbing gently down Jason's back, Aaron said softly, "I like you using whatever name you feel most comfortable with."

"I dunno, really. I've been saying yessir and no sir because of our act and it was instinct... but I don't know if the instinct was because I feel comfortable or not.... guess when we're alone and not acting, I'll see..." he whispered.

"Say whatever comes naturally," Aaron said. "Don't worry about it, though. Because I'm not."

Jason smiled again. "If you aren't careful, you might end up being called Pooh Bear..." he teased.

"Hey, if you want to call me that...." Aaron shrugged and then grinned. "We've established the important bits. Names can be used as and when they feel right."

Jason chuckled, genuinely amused. "We'll figure it out..." he agreed. "Anything else we _should_ figure out before we get there?"

"I've checked out apartment listings on my tablet already," Aaron answered. "There are a few that I think might be useful for us. You can take a look now, or whenever you're ready."

"May as well look now. It will give us an opportunity to make an appointment and possibly get the place immediately, instead of a day from now..." Jason said, shifting so he could look at the tablet without moving so much Aaron couldn't touch.

Aaron wrapped his arm more securely around Jason's waist, fingers idly stroking along the other man's hips and bottom, as he settled the tablet so both of them could see the screen easily.

***

Three hours later, they were at their last scheduled stop before arriving at their destination. Jason waited for Aaron to reclothe him and move the blanket so they could get out and stretch and make sure they were still safe.

Aaron reclothed Jason and then folded the blanket neatly out of the way, before standing them both up. He still had hold of his lover's hand and led him off the bus.

Jason quickly scanned the area, relaxing when it seemed safe. "I want to grab a soda and candy bar, then we can talk about our options. I think one of the places you picked will work really well," he said.

Aaron nodded. "Sounds good to me," he agreed, gently squeezing Jason's hand. He leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss against the other man's lips.

Jason returned the kiss eagerly, if seemingly shyly. He let Aaron led him to the vending machines where they bought their snacks, then went to a bench where they could discuss the dwellings. "I like the house here..." He pointed out the location. "It's within walking distance of anything we'd need, but also is close to buses, trains and shipping. Plus, it is in a quiet area, so people will notice anything unusual. If we make friends, they could warn us if someone strange is snooping around."

"Those are all very good points," Aaron agreed. "That was the place that I thought of, too, but I didn't want to say anything, in case your instincts steered you in a different direction."

"They don't. We have the same feeling. If this house isn't available, then this apartment is similar. It isn't quite as secluded, but escaping wouldn't be difficult if we needed." Jason pointed out a second option. "All the rest are so much alike; it would really depend on availability."

"I can make the calls now," Aaron said. "Before we get back on the bus." He took out his cell. "I was thinking, too, that you might have a point about getting a dog. Extra bit of warning."

"Yeah. If we had to take off suddenly, though... you were right about it being difficult to take them with us, if needed." Jason sighed softly.

"If we can figure out a contingency plan, someone who would be able to take in the dog if we had to leave for a sudden family emergency, it might be possible." Aaron dialed the number on his cell and, once the realtor picked up, he began to speak to them.

Jason was surprised at how happy Aaron's suggestion made him. He smiled brightly at the other man as Aaron spoke to the agent.

It didn't take long for Aaron to make the arrangements. After disconnecting the call, he squeezed Jason's hand. "We can move in as soon as we're ready."

"We got the house?" Jason asked, with a hint of surprise. "Without them even meeting us first?"

"I told you...I was prepared for every possibility." Aaron smiled. "All I needed to do was confirm. But if we'd agreed on somewhere else, I could have changed easily."

"You were very confident you could convince me..." Jason sounded amused.

"Had to be." Aaron's smile grew. "Failure wasn't an option. Once we get a good look at our neighbors, we can consider whether getting a dog is a workable idea or not," he added.

"Yeah. That’d be great..." Jason smiled again, impulsively leaning in and kissing Aaron shyly. "We have five minutes. I'm gonna go to the restroom before we take off...."

Aaron kissed him back gently, stroking his hair. "I'll run another check and meet you back on the bus."

"Okay..." Jason smiled again, before heading into the facilities. Five minutes later, he was boarding the bus and heading back to Aaron. When he reached him, he squeezed by into his seat and got out the blanket. "Same as before?" He blushed as his voice sounded more hopeful and eager than he'd intended.

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Same as before." He let his eyes travel over Jason's body in an appreciative once-over...allowing his lover to see the heat in his gaze. The desire he had for the other man.

Jason let Aaron see the own desire in his eyes, before glancing down bashfully. He was still in character as a bashful newlywed, at least until they reached their destination. Though it was getting to be entirely too easy acting that way; the feelings accompanying the act were new enough, he actually _was_ bashful to a degree. He pulled the blanket over them both and shifted until he was nearly draped on Aaron. The other man would easily be able to reach any part of him he wanted. Jason wanted Aaron to claim it all.

Making sure they were both fully covered by the blanket, Aaron began to remove Jason's clothing, moving it enough so that he could touch and stroke and kiss. He ran his hands over every part of the other man's body he could reach, tugging gently to settle Jason on his lap.

Jason let Aaron move him how he wanted, finally settling on the other man's lap in such a way both sides of him were accessible and his head was tucked under Aaron's chin with his ear against Aaron's chest. He could pretend to sleep so no one would watch, but he hoped Aaron would take advantage of him.

Aaron pressed gentle kisses to Jason's head, stroking his hands over his lover's shoulders and down his back. He gently squeezed Jason's backside, then continued the exploration down his legs.

Jason let out a happy little sigh at the gentle affection. He couldn't do more than that if they didn't want attention on them, but he let his hands wrap around Aaron in a loose grip, squeezing gently whenever something felt _really_ good.

Responding to the squeezing, Aaron began doing more of the touching, kissing and squeezing that Jason reacted to...that he could tell felt really good to the other man. He let his fingers glide over his lover's inner thighs, squeezing in such a way that it couldn't be mistaken for anything other than possessive.

Jason's legs opened at the possessive touch, allowing easier access while submitting to Aaron's claim. His member was swelling again; he couldn't believe how often he was arousing on this trip, even if it had been a long time. He took a slow breath to try and keep it under control. They couldn't make a mess on the bus.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Jason, hugging him close and whispering, "Later, when we're home, I can take care of you fully. Physically and emotionally." He kissed the other man's cheek and let one hand rest against the back of Jason's neck, squeezing gently.

Jason shivered at the words, but relaxed in the tightly possessive grip. He felt safe. He could handle the discomfort of arousal, knowing he'd be taken care of.

"You just need to be good and hold on for me," Aaron whispered in his ear.

Jason shivered again at the words. Any apprehension he felt at possibly not being able to keep from releasing fled at the comment. _He wanted to be good for Aaron_. He wanted so much to make the other man happy... proud... it shocked him how much he wanted that. It shocked him enough that his erection deflated, to the point that it wasn't an immediate problem. Thinking things through quickly, he reached for his bag and rummaged through it, finding a thin paracord. Putting his bag away, he pressed the cord into Aaron's hand and leaned up enough to whisper, "Wanna be good for you, but might need help... it... it's not a chastity belt, but if you tie me the right way, I won't be able to disobey you...."

Taking it, Aaron kissed Jason gently and then used the paracord to keep his erection from growing. He was very careful not to harm or hurt and, once he was finished, he drew his lover in for a deep, lingering kiss.

Jason returned the kiss, opening up for Aaron. He didn't try and rush it, or try to take over. He responded to whatever Aaron did with fervent longing, but never pushed for more. He made it clear: Aaron was fully in charge.

Aaron let his tongue push into Jason's mouth. He kept one hand in place at his lover's neck, gently squeezing. His other hand settled on Jason's backside, squeezing and rubbing gently.

Jason sighed into the kiss, their breath mingling. He'd never been inclined to submit to anyone before, always been the one protecting and in control, but he didn't have to protect Aaron (though he would, with his life, if needed). He didn't have to be in control. He let Aaron take full control of the kiss, his body, _over him_.

"I have you." Aaron whispered the words against Jason's lips. He pulled the other man in closer and tighter, squeezing his neck and his bottom gently.

Jason whispered back, "I know..." settling into his submission easily; giving Aaron everything he asked.

***

Four hours later and the bus was pulling into their destination. Jason's body was one single vibrating nerve from the constant stimulation. Aaron had made use of the four hours, mapping every curve and indentation of his body, fingers questing in ways that would have left him releasing on more than one occasion, had Aaron not tied him to prevent that. He held still so Aaron could redress him.

As the bus came to a stop, Aaron pressed a kiss to Jason's neck and then began to redress him. Once they were both presentable, he guided his lover off the bus, holding firmly onto his hand.

Jason had shouldered both their bags and was carrying the laundry bag in front of him. It helped camouflage the half-aroused state he'd been in for the entire trip. He needed Aaron so badly by this point, he could only hope they'd bought the house furnished. If not, he wasn't above begging Aaron to take him on the floor. He'd bought a small bottle of lotion when he'd bought shower supplies, so he felt sufficiently prepared.

Until they learned their way around a bit more, they'd decided taking a cab to their new home would be best. He let Aaron flag one down.

It didn't take long to flag a cab down and Aaron got Jason in and then got in himself, sitting in the back with his lover. He gave the driver the directions and then sat back, glancing towards the window as he held Jason's hand.

Jason watched out the other window, alert for anything strange or people following them. It didn't take long to reach the house. Soon, they were standing on the porch, cab driving away. The realtor was waiting there with their keys and the final paperwork to sign.

Aaron gave the realtor a charming smile and took the paperwork to sign, passing it over to Jason to do the same. He'd given the other man details of their new identities during the last leg of their journey (in between claiming) and was pretty sure he hadn't missed anything.

Jason had listened carefully when Aaron gave him his new identity. He didn't need a refresher. And he'd had years of experience writing out signatures that could pass for anything if someone was looking. By the time he was done signing all the paperwork, the realtor was assured that Drew Williams had signed like they were supposed to. He smiled blandly as she took the paperwork back.

"Thank you, Mr. And Mr. Williams. I will drop these back at my office and file them first thing in the morning. Please don't hesitate to call if you have any questions." The agent made certain they had everything before going to her car and driving off, leaving Jason and Aaron alone.

"So... I take care of perimeter you take care of interior security?" Jason asked curiously. He had no preference for either one and trusted Aaron to do the job well, so it just depended on what Aaron wanted to do.

Aaron nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." He pressed one of the burner phones into Jason's hand. "I've got one too. Number's keyed in. Just in case you run into any problems and can't shout. And vice versa."

Jason gave a brisk nod and quickly began a sweep of the perimeter of their house, setting up various items that would 'warn' them if people were coming. He couldn't make any of them lethal. They were in a neighborhood with children and pets and while one would hope they'd be taught not to trespass he couldn't be sure that traps wouldn't catch someone innocent. So, he only set up non-lethal warnings. They'd buy more sophisticated equipment tomorrow.

Satisfied they were as safe as he could make them without putting anyone else at risk that shouldn't be, Jason headed back into the house, making sure Aaron knew it was him.

During that time, Aaron had done very similar inside the house, setting up traps that weren't as deadly as they could have been. Once he had finished and heard Jason's movements outside, he moved to let the other man in.

Jason glanced at his watch. He'd met up with Aaron while jogging the evening before. They'd had to run several hours later. It had taken them several hours of going through the sewers to reach the bus station. Sixteen hours on the bus, plus an extra three hours for the pit stops... It was a little over twenty-four hours after he'd first met the man, he was now sharing his life with... who he had given himself to. He looked at Aaron. "What now?" he asked, slightly hesitant. Would Aaron change his mind now that they were safe? Or safer?

"How're you feeling?" Aaron nodded towards his groin. "You ready for me to take care of you now? Or, if you have any questions or need to clarify anything, we can talk first."

Jason swallowed and gave Aaron a relieved and needy smile. "Don't think I'll be able to concentrate until..." He paused uncertainly. "...You take care of me."

Aaron reached out and took his hand. "The house is fully furnished. I'll take you upstairs to bed." Giving action to words, he began leading Jason upstairs.

Jason followed, not meekly exactly, but letting Aaron be in complete control. They were alone now, but even though they were no longer acting, he knew Aaron was in charge of him. He'd decided to submit.

Once they were in the bedroom, Aaron led Jason towards the bed and began to undress him, kissing and caressing. "You got what we need?" he asked, between kisses.

"We'll need to go shopping later for stuff, but I have a tube of hand lotion I got when we picked up our shower supplies..." Jason's voice caught as Aaron removed his clothing, revealing his half-roused member. He hadn't been able to fully rouse, but he had enough that it ached. Badly.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Jason and brought him in for a deep kiss. He then reached down to free his lover's member, before helping the other man to lie back on the bed. Then, he retrieved the lotion and removed his own clothes.

Jason let out a tiny hiss as Aaron freed him and his member immediately swelled to full arousal. If Aaron hadn't been helping him, he would have never made it onto the bed. He lay on his back and raised his hands above his head, crossing his arms at the wrist. If he didn't, he'd touch himself and it would be over in seconds.

Aaron very quickly coated his member in the lotion and then braced himself on the bed, one hand on either side of Jason's body, settling in place before pushing slowly inside the other man.

Jason groaned as he felt himself stretch around his mate. He raised his knees toward his shoulders to make it easier for Aaron to push in, his member twitching and leaking precum. "Not gonna last..." he apologized breathlessly, knowing that all it would take was one touch or thrust and he'd release.

"Not a problem." Aaron kissed the side of Jason's neck. "I want you to let go. Whenever you're ready." He began to thrust inside his lover.

Jason slanted his head, giving Aaron access to his neck and gurgled at the words. As soon as Aaron began to thrust, his body began to spasm in release. His entrance clenched around Aaron, as if to draw him deeper and hold him while his release sprayed both of their stomachs and chests. When it finally ended, Jason lay limp, drained and very contented under his Dom. He kept his legs up, his hands crossed over his head and his neck bared in submission. Now that he was no longer aching with need, all he wanted was for Aaron to take his pleasure in him.

Aaron took a gentle but firm hold of Jason's hips and began to thrust inside the other man. His member was close to release, just from his lover's submission to him.

"F.... feels good. Having you inside me. Stretching me so full..." Jason whispered, trembling. "Never thought I'd want to be taken like this... never thought I'd want to belong...."

"You _do_ belong," Aaron replied softly. "You belong with me and to me now. You aren't alone any longer," he promised.

"Belong with you and to you..." Jason agreed, moaning softly as Aaron stroked inside and hit a sensitive spot. "Not alone...."

"Good," Aaron praised softly, beginning to thrust a fraction harder and faster, fingers flexing slightly on his lover's hips.

Jason moaned again. He was too spent to get aroused fully, but it still felt good, feeling Aaron moving inside, knowing who he belonged to. "Think... think I could have you in me every day for the rest of my life and even if I didn't cum... even if all I got was you taking me and cumming in me... I'd be happy..." He huffed in amusement. "...So good...."

Aaron pressed a kiss to Jason's lips, murmuring softly, "You feel so good surrounding me. It feels so good being buried inside you." He took a deep breath and let it out in a slow, long groan as his release came over him.

Jason whimpered softly as he felt Aaron's release flood him inside. He held still for his lover, not wanting to dislodge him. It was up to Aaron when he'd withdraw. Jason had never felt such a strong need to submit and obey as he did with Aaron. He didn't understand it; suspected the need wouldn't always be this strong. But since it currently was this strong, he went with the impulse to give Aaron full control over him.

Once Aaron's release was spent, he slumped over Jason, wrapping his arms tight around the other man. He didn't withdraw straight away, reaching up to gently squeeze his lover's hands.

Jason kept his hands where they were crossed above his head, squeezing Aaron's hands back. "Belong to you..." he whispered.

"Yeah. You do," Aaron agreed. He ran his fingers down Jason's chest, even as his other hand, held Jason's. "I think we should talk about the guilt that's tormenting you," he murmured.

Jason swallowed and looked into Aaron's eyes. "Nothing I've done helps. You... do you think giving you control to punish me instead of doing it myself will work? Really?"

"Do you trust me?" Aaron asked seriously.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Jason answered honestly. It didn't escape his notice that Aaron was still buried in him.

"Then trusting me to punish you, to help you with your guilt, is only another step in that," Aaron said. "I know you need help." He squeezed Jason's hands gently.

Jason swallowed, then nodded and squeezed Aaron's hands back. "I trust you with all of me... not just sex..." he whispered. "You're... you're in control..." He submitted verbally.

Aaron kissed him gently. "I'm going to pull out of you and then get dressed. Do you need me to clean you up before we take care of things?"

Jason thought a few seconds before blushing slightly. "Yessir... but... I can clean up while you are dressing..." He didn't mention dressing himself. Aaron would dress him when he wanted him to be dressed.

Aaron nodded. "Make yourself comfortable, then." He kissed Jason again and then carefully pulled out. "We've got an adjoining bathroom here."

Jason returned the kiss before carefully getting up and walking into the bath. He jumped in the shower quickly, cleaning himself. When he got out, he winced, realizing they hadn't yet bought towels. All they had was the blanket Aaron had spread out onto the bed before taking him. Shaking the water out of his hair as best he was able, he walked back into the room where Aaron waited. "We'll need to go shopping tomorrow..." he said hesitantly. Now that he was faced with the prospect of being punished, he wasn't sure what to do.

By that point, Aaron had cleaned himself off and dressed. He smiled at Jason as the other man came out, skin glistening with water. "Yeah. You're right," he agreed. "In the meantime, I'll lay out another blanket." He sat down on the bed and settled a second blanket across his lap. "Come here," he directed.

Swallowing, hesitating a second because he'd thought he'd be told to lean against the wall or over the bed, he walked to Aaron. "You're putting me over your knee like a naughty brat?" He tried to sound joking, but his nerves caused the joke to fall flat.

"This isn't about causing you unbearable pain or making a barrier between us," Aaron said. "It's about helping you heal. Over the knee is about the most personal position there is." He reached out and took hold of Jason's wrist, drawing the other man across his lap.

"So, I feel you surrounding me... having complete control... while you punish..." Jason realized, going over Aaron's knee without argument or any type of struggle.

"Intimate and personal." Aaron wrapped his arm around Jason's torso, drawing him tight against his stomach, before lifting his hand and bringing it down firmly. He then repeated the swat. "You've suffered through torture before. That's not what this is. This is loving discipline, to help you with your guilt."

"Because you care about me? And the only way I can feel like I've paid is if someone else is the one making the decision about what happens?" Jason winced slightly at the smack, but otherwise didn't react. As far as pain went, it was mild.

"I know it's been a long time since anyone touched you with affection before I came along," Aaron said seriously. "If you try punishing yourself, you won't reach any point that you need to. That's why it never worked when you did it." He settled into a pattern of swats, going down to Jason's thighs before he began again from the top.

"I... I don't really understand how you'll help me reach that point either, to be honest. It doesn't hurt. Just stings...." Jason admitted, with a hint of confusion.

Aaron gently rubbed his free hand over Jason's back, even as he continued to steadily smack. "The idea isn't to hurt you. It's not about pain. It's about letting go. You're safe here. With me. You've given yourself to me, so it's okay. Okay to let yourself _feel_."

"So... the spanking isn't to hurt? How... how will it help me _feel_?" Jason shifted slightly. It might not hurt, but it was becoming a little uncomfortable. And it was getting hard to focus on more than Aaron's hand and Aaron's words. He had to trust that Aaron was aware of everything else around them.

"You don't need to stay in control." Aaron's voice was low. Reassuring. "I'm here. You trust me. Don't fight yourself. Don't fight your reactions." His non-spanking hand continued to rub gently over the other man's back. He paused the spanking, rubbing his lover's bottom for a few moments before resuming, a little harder and a little faster now.

"I... I do trust you. Not fighting anything... just... Marie and Nikki died cuz of me. Doesn't feel like spanking is harsh enough to make up for that..." He shifted again. He was listening closely to Aaron. He figured eventually he might understand if he listened closely.

"You didn't kill them," Aaron said gently. "They were murdered by the organization after us. It wasn't your fault." He continued to spank; but also, he continued to give affection. After all, he knew Jason would never have received discipline with affection in his past. Never received caring discipline at all, really.

"Murdered because they helped me..." Jason found himself tearing up. Aaron's actions were distracting enough, he was having a difficult time not being emotional.

"That doesn't make it your responsibility. It doesn't make it your fault." Aaron continued to swat, pausing to rub; still rubbing over Jason's back.

"If I'd never come into their lives, they'd still be alive!" Jason choked out, tears beginning to stream down his face. The spanking really was distracting. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. If he didn't trust Aaron, he might have been able to ignore it, but the combination of slight sting and pleasant rubbing was difficult to ignore.

"You can't keep blaming yourself." Aaron delivered a full circuit of swats and then paused to rub for a few moments before he continued swatting again. This time, he began to focus more to Jason's sit spots and his thighs.

"Who else can I blame?! I knew I was a target when I paid Marie to help. She was a good person. She wouldn't abandon me when she realized how bad it actually was..." Jason began to cry. "...And Nikki... If I'd just helped her instead of wanting to stay hidden... maybe I could have kept her from being found...."

"You can blame the organization that killed them both. The organization that wouldn't leave you in peace." Aaron moved his non-spanking hand up Jason's back, gently squeezing the back of the other man's neck. "Blame the ones who killed them."

"It... I killed so many and I don't even fully remember..." Jason choked out. "I was told it was to protect people. I have to believe more people are alive because of the ones I killed. But... after everything the program did to get to me.. the _innocents_ they killed... what if the ones I killed didn't need to die? Was I following a lie? Did I let them turn me into a monster for nothing?" Jason slumped and began to silently sob.

Aaron stopped spanking and began to rub Jason's back and shoulders, much the same way he had when first taking control of his lover. "You were following orders, but you broke from them. The same as me. Even if you were lied to, they don't control you now. They don't control _us_ now. You've given control to me and I _promise_ you won't have to do things that could scar your soul."

"I don't want to be an assassin anymore. If they leave me alone, I'll be happy to hide away forever..." Jason choked out between sobs, finally able to admit to himself what he was afraid of. "What if they never let me go? Let us go?"

"I'll look after you. I'll look after _both_ of us," Aaron promised. "I'll make sure that we're as safe as we can be. I _promise_."

Jason took a quivering breath. He believed Aaron. The fact he was with someone who could take care of himself, _would take care of him_ , just as much as Jason would take care of both of them, helped more than anything. His fear of someone else he cared about dying because they were with him and he couldn't protect them eased. "Okay..." he whispered, accepting Aaron's words at face value. He slowly calmed until he was lying peacefully over Aaron's knee.

Aaron continued to gently rub over Jason's back and bottom, gently squeezing every so often. "I know we moved very quickly, but I'm not regretting this. And I'll never give _you_ a reason to regret it. I've got you now. You're mine now. More than just a lay. I love you."

Jason swallowed. "I don't regret it. You understand me better than anyone else ever could. It happened very quickly, but that doesn't make it less real. I love you too..." he whispered.

Aaron carefully guided Jason up from over his lap, instead settling him on it and hugging him close and tight. "We're together now," he promised. "I have you."

This time, when Jason put his head on Aaron's shoulder and submissively snuggled, it wasn't an act. "You have me and I have you."

"For always," Aaron promised. "Do you need to ask anything? To clarify anything?"

"I can't really think right now. I know we'll probably need to set a few ground rules... if I'm meant to obey you all the time, or just during certain times or what have you... but right now, I just need to be held and not think..." Jason admitted quietly.

Aaron hugged him tighter. "I can do that."

Jason pressed close. "Thank you." He nuzzled against Aaron before settling, taking comfort from his lover and feeling safe in a way he hadn't for a very long time.

** The End **


End file.
